


The  Worst Dinner

by Laytonerd



Series: The Puzzle Gang [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laytonerd/pseuds/Laytonerd
Summary: The Puzzle Gang decides to have a dinner in a fancy restaurant to celebrate Luke's birthday. But... why their orders takethislong?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Puzzle Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The  Worst Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the Layton Series and its characters are properties of Level-5. This story was written merely for amusement.

Clive reached and took his watch from the pocket, seeing thirty minutes had passed since they ordered their meal. “Ugh, half a hour seems too much.” He sighed.

“I’m starving!” Luke whined.

“Usually I would disagree, Clive, for this place’s highly professional and high class,” the Professor fixed his hat. “However, since we had made this rather expensive reservation...,” he trailed off.

Emmy leaned her back on her ornate white chair, cradling her growling stomach. It was her idea to bring everyone to dinner in this fancy place for celebrating Luke’s birthday. The high-class restaurant was just officially opened a week ago, but quickly became famous among celebrities for its professionalism and its extraordinarily scrummy dishes. “This is unacceptable!”

“Can’t they made us a priority?” Flora asked. “To serve us faster or something?”

“Now now, you all. It may be Luke’s birthday, but-”

Emmy sighed. “Now not the time for another gentleman lesson, Professor. We’re all famished!”

“Besides, you’re a celebrity, Professor! Everyone in London knew you!” Clive argued.

The Professor chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that.”

==00000==

_One and a half hour later..._

Clive supported his head on his hand, his foot kept tapping impatiently as it looked tried to break the floor. Emmy secretly eyed other tables around, her mouth got watery as she saw those delicious-looking dishes being served on other tables. Luke slumped himself on the table, while Flora tried to distract herself with some puzzles from the Professor with no avail. Even the Professor himself felt unable to lecture Luke, Clive, and Emmy for their inappropriate manners just because he was too hungry.

“It’s two hours already and they still haven’t done yet?!” Emmy said with exasperated sigh.

“OH COME ON!” Clive cried out, his right eye twitched. “This is ridiculous!”

“Professor! Do something please!” Luke whined as his stomach made thunderous grumbles.

“They must have some kitchen troubles...,” the Professor told calmly, though a kitchen disaster that lasts for more than an hour was pretty much far from normal. The wonderful food aroma from other tables around them just make everything worse.

“Umm...” Flora spoke up, desperately attempting to change the subject, though she ended up failing. “What do you all order?”

“Honey roasted lamb,” Luke said.

“Spicy chicken alfredo for me,” Clive said.

“Well, I ordered a salad,” the Professor said.

“Me too,” Flora said.

“I ordered Belgian pancakes with a scoop of soft, sweet vanilla ice cream dressed with fresh strawberries, coated with a sweet film of honey.”

All of their eyes directed to Emmy. “...why the heck you describe a plate of waffles in such an appetising way?” Clive raised his brows as his stomach growled from her vivid imagery.

The lass in yellow laughed awkwardly, “I can’t help it! Food is the only thing in my mind right now!”

Luke noticed a waiter who happened to walk near them. “Waiter! Come here!”

The young man hurriedly came to their table. “How may I can help you?” he bowed.

Clive spoke up when the Professor was about to open his mouth, “Where are our orders? TWO hours had passed and we’re starving right here!”

“I’m sorry sir, but we haven’t received your order.”

Everyone except the Professor dropped their jaw open. “WHAT?!”.

The waiter explained, “Yes, sirs and madams. There is no order with your table number in our list.”

“Oh dear,” the Professor mumbled.

They all turned to him. “What’s wrong Professah?” Luke asked.

The gentleman pulled his hat down to hide his embarrassed face. “Actually... I recalled I got distracted by a hidden puzzle and forgot to put our order.”

==00000==

Since that night, every time they went to a restaurant, they must make sure the person who put their orders was _not_ named Professor Layton. They certainly didn’t want to starve for hours just because of a random puzzle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
